


The Candleholder Thief

by Luthienberen



Category: Sherlock Holmes (US TV 1954)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Spending Christmas Eve at a candlelit Mass in a Catholic church was not quite where Watson had thought he would be…but with Holmes you can never be certain of your location at any given minute. A thief, candlelit Mass and a consulting detective. (With a loyal doctor and client as effective detective-thief control.)





	The Candleholder Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the WAdvent Open Day Prompt, “Light”:  
> https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/1860348.html
> 
> * * *

Spending Christmas Eve at a candlelit Mass in a Catholic church was not quite where Watson had thought he would be – not that he wasn’t averse to the prospect, he enjoyed the carols and the good will to all men aspects.

However, he hadn’t calculated spending the Mass hanging onto his mad detective, as the man dangled over the edge of a rafter, scoping the congregation below. The sea of candles was a rather beautiful image, but Watson was more concerned by Holmes’ sudden triumphant exclamation and wriggling, which induced Watson to haul the madman back onto their rafter.

“Watson we have him! The thief who stole the silver altar candle holders is concealed in the alcove to our left. See the wax staining the left side of his jacket? Quite different to the poor tallow of the congregation.”

“Yes, Holmes I see. Now, wait a minute! Where are you going?”

“Why after him Watson!”

The bright eyes and excited tremor to his companion’s movements as he tried staying still on their perch had Watson even more on the edge. Watson had a sudden vision of Holmes plummeting to the candlelit congregation below. This naturally had Watson up and moving.

“Watson!” hissed Holmes in shock as he scrambled after the doctor.

Watson ignored Holmes and grunting, heaved himself down and casually pushed his way through the flock, escaping the dangerously weaving waxy flames.

“Doctor! I am a doctor, please let me through.”

The congregation parted with a murmur, but no protest, just curious stares as Holmes found his way barred. The indignant huff of his detective was amusing, but Watson focused on another man who at his nod also slipped towards his prey.

As Watson eyed his target the thief met his steely gaze.

The man did not have Watson’s will, carved into unbreakable glass by the dust of Maiwand.

Panic set in and the man turned to flee. Watson however signalled the man who had managed to get into position. A swing of, rather poetically, an old and decrepit altar candle holder and the man dropped. Watson came up to the pair and finished the task by a judicious right hook and pinning the thief down.

Holmes burst upon the scene, just as Watson thanked his helper.

“Thank you Father Stefan.”

“It is a pleasure, Doctor Watson,” replied the Polish priest. “Now,” he said sternly, “shall we attend to our thief?”

Holmes pouted and Watson sighed. He really had to work on resisting Holmes.

“Well Holmes? Why don’t you tell us why the good Father here and I had to mug this unfortunate congregation member?”

Holmes’ pout transformed into a grin and rubbing his hands together, eyes bright with that gleam that had Watson at turns thrilled, awed and alarmed, began his denouncement as both Watson and a bemused priest hauled their captive to the sacristy.

Watson thought they made for a rather fetching candlelit procession.


End file.
